


Last time we met

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, McShep - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before antartica and atlantis John and Rodney met during summer time and have a lovely relationship until John returns to Afghanistan and Rodney to the SGC program. <br/>They didn't have the time to tell "i love you" even if they wanted too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last time we met

**Author's Note:**

> Wallpaper is for adoption if you want to write the fic.

Thumbnail 

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/SGA%20WALLS/wall01.jpg.html)

 

[Direct Link](http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q539/Marlislash_Gabs/SGA%20WALLS/wall01.jpg)


End file.
